computeranimatedmoviepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Lightyear
'' '' Buzz Lightyear is a character in the Disney/Pixar Toy Story franchise. He is a spaceman action figure and is famous for shouting "To Infinity and Beyond!". He is the deuteragonist of the movies and the protagonist of Small Fry. Physical Appearance Personality Toy Story "This isn't flying. This falling with style!" -Buzz near the climax of Toy Story In Toy Story, Buzz Lightyear is first seen when given as a gift to Andy at his birthday party. Buzz is the most popular toy in the media at that time, and Andy's toys are quickly amazed at the impressive features that he has. He first believes that he is a space ranger. Woody, the leader of Andy's toys, immediately grows jealous of the attention Buzz gets. Then on their way to pizza planet, the two of them get lost at a gas station and need to get home. They make to pizza planet only to meet some Aliens, and get caught by toy murderer", Sid. They try to escape. After he sees a commercial in Sid's house about him, he realizes he's just a toy and loses his marbels. However, When thing look hopeless, Woody tells Buzz the upside of being a toy. So the two put aside their differences and they save themselves and each other from the crazy brat and they make back to Andy. Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, Buzz Lightyear appears as the star and must be the leader of the gang. When Woody is captured by a toy collector named Al, Buzz leads Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head and Slinky Dog on a mission to recuse him. Things get complicated when a toy named Stinky Pete tries to force Woody to get shipped to Japan with him, a pull-string doll named Jessie, and her horse, Bullseye. Even worse, Buzz comes into cahoots with another Buzz Lightyear action figure, who is deluded like Buzz was in the first film, and is pursued by a deluded Evil Emperor Zurg action figure. Buzz and the toys eventually rescue Woody, Jessie '''and '''Bullseye, along with aliens, who come to live in Andy's room with everyone. Plus Buzz and Jessie start a relationship. Toy Story 3 Move to Sunnyside In Toy St ory 3, Buzz is first seen in the film's opening sequence that takes place in Andy's real-world imagination, when he lifts up a train that has fell into a ravine due to a railroad bridge that is destroyed by One-Eyed Bart (Mr. Potato Head's character), saving the lives of Woody and the orphans. He then flies off to catch the criminals and fires his laser to slice the corvette, in which Bart and his goons are riding, in half. As Woody and Jessie are about to arrest the criminals, Buzz catches sight of a spaceship, and realizes that it is Evil Dr. Porkchop (Hamm's character). When Dr. Porkchop executes "Death by Monkeys", thousands of monkeys swarm over Buzz, Woody, and Jessie, holding them hostage as Bart prepares to blast the three heroes into oblivion. Back in Andy's room, Andy himself brings the scenario to a close by using his fingers to trace Buzz's laser reflecting off Woody's badge to "destroy" the "spaceship" and allowing Woody to arrest Bart and his goons. Years later, when a 17-year-old Andy prepares to depart for college, Buzz and Woody set up another staff meeting. When Andy's mother asks him what he is going to do with his toys, Andy opens his toy box and puts many of his toys in a trash bag. When Andy pulls out Woody and Buzz, he begins to ponder what he should do about them, and he puts Buzz in the bag and Woody in a box bound for college. However, Andy's mother mistakes the bag full of toys as trash and carries the bag outside to be picked up by an approaching garbage truck, prompting Woody to rush over to rescue his friends. The toys manage to escape the bag as Woody spots them running into the garage hidden under a bin. Woody tries to clear up the misunderstanding, but Buzz and the others, believing that Andy does not want them anymore, declare that they will go to Sunnyside Daycare. There, Buzz meets Lotso and the other Sunnyside toys as Lotso gives him a big hug, shows the toys around Sunnyside, and assigns them to the Caterpillar Room. Buzz wants to start a new life at Sunnyside with the rest of the toys, much to Woody's chagrin. When Woody decides to go back, Buzz reaches his hand out for a handshake to say goodbye, but Woody ignores Buzz and walks away. On the first day, however, just before the Caterpillar Room toddlers enter and they expect playtime, Buzz notices several of the toys trying to hide just as they are about to enter, giving away an early clue at the Caterpillar Room's true nature. During a rough and savage playtime with the toddlers, boy snatches Buzz away from another boy who wants to play with him, a girl licks on his helmet, and another girl uses him as a hammer. Landing on the ledge next to the window, Buzz then notices the kindergarten children in the Butterfly Room playing with Lotso and his toy gang respectfully, making him wonder why it is heaven in there and hell in here. That evening, Buzz regrets having moved into the Caterpillar Room and wants him and the other toys to be moved with Lotso, so he sneaks out of the room, with help from the other toys, to find him. Following a few of Lotso's henchmen, he sneaks into the vending machine and climbs to the very top, only to overhear what the Sunnyside toys are planning to do with Buzz and his friends. However, just as Buzz is about to leave the vending machine, he bumps into Big Baby, who has just entered and throws Buzz onto the table, and Lotso's henchmen capture him and bring him to Lotso. After listening to Buzz's request, Lotso offers the transfer only to him, believing that the kids in the Caterpillar Room need some toys to play with. This makes Buzz refuse Lotso's offer, believing he and his friends stay together as a family, but then Lotso orders his gang to have Buzz restrained and open his back compartment for the gang to access a "Play-Demo" switch and a reset hole, which leads to his two different personalities later on. Demo Mode Before he can warn his friends, He is caught spying and turned back to "demo mode". Therefore, he thinks he is a real space ranger again, and turns on his friends. Spanish Mode When Woody and the others try to turn back to normal, He starts speaking Spanish. Back To Normal When the toys end up in a garbage truck with Lotso, Buzz turns back to his normal self, after he nearly gets crushed by a television set in a garbage truck. At the garbage dump, Some of the toys end up on their way to a shredder. Thanks to Slinky’s spring body, They find out the ceiling is a magnet and use metal objects to get to safety.Buzz uses a lunch box to get to safety. He and Woody reluctantly pull Lotso out from under a Golf Bag and save him from getting shredded. They should left him under the Golf bag because then theylanded on a convert belt headed towards an incinerator, and Lotso spotted an emergency stop button and Buzz and Woody give a boost and he leaves them all to die. During the incinerator scene, Buzz joins hands with Jessie and Woody. The toys are reliefed when The Aliens save them all just in time with the giant claw they went to find earlier. Soon Buzz and the other toys make home and get ready to be stored in the attic when Woody decides to have the gang sold to Bonnie, a girl who took him to her home while he was away. When Andy gives his toys to Bonnie, Buzz is the eleventh toy he takes out. The end credits show the toys embracing their new life with Bonnie. And at one point, Buzz and Jessie do a Spanish dance to "Hay Un Amigo En Mí" (a Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me"). Toy Story Treats Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Toy Story Toons Hawwiian Vacation Small Fry Partysaurus Rex Mythic Rock Toy Story of TERROR Buzz returns in the hallowen special as a supporting character Toy Story That Time Forgot Buzz is set to return in the christmas special and Tim Allen is set to reprise the voice. Videogames Other Appearances Finding Nemo Cars Relations Jessie Woody Rex Trivia Gallery Toy Story 1 Soundtrack.png Toy Story 2 Soundtrack.png Toy Story 3 Soundtrack.png Toy Story 3 Offcial Poster 11 - Woody and Buzz Lightyear.png First Look.png Toy Story 2 in 3D Poster 3.png Quotes From Toy Story From Toy Story 2 From Toy Story 3 From Small Fry From Toy Story of Terror Category:Movie Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Toy Story Franchise Characters Category:Toy Story 1 Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story of Terror Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Shorts Characters Category:TV Special Characters Category:Toy Story That Time Forogt Characters Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot Characters